The Songbirds Are Humming
by gir1227
Summary: Winter? Ed? Roy? Oh my! I'm not very good at summeries so please come in and read. Warning: Yaoi, EdxRoy but not much between them till the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The Songbirds are Humming**

**This fan fiction will have more chapters, and possibly they could be long. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA of course. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Warning: This contains light yaoi in it. If you can't horribly stand yaoi at all, I suggest you leave. And it was rated Teen because of violence, language, and romance.**

**Pairings: Yaoi: RoyxEd**

**This fan fiction will also work around the brotherly love of Ed and Al. No incest stuff though. **

**Thanks for cooperation. Enjoy this fan fiction. **

**-Ed-Chan **

**P.S. Ed-Chan is my nickname. :3**

The large loud bells in the church tower played a soothing melody telling that it was midnight, whilst the Elric brothers slept in their temporary beds while staying at East Headquarters.

The older brother, Edward, was dreaming quite the opposite of a pleasant dream, as he tossed and turned, the covers that laid over him getting kicked off the bed. He was dreaming a sort of 'What If' dream that he thought was reality.

He was getting pulled into a large gate by tiny hands that were pulling him in the gate, as Edward tried to kick them away, he was failing. He didn't want to lose this fight since he didn't know how he was going to turn out.

The last toll of the lowest and loudest bell was heard as Edward sat upright, and had cold sweat dripping down his shoulder blades. He felt a tingle from the sweat, as it was cold on his hot skin.

He sighed in relief as he realized it was only a dream, and stood up feeling a bit wobbly but managed to get to the bathroom and he took a shower to try and calm himself just a little bit more.

Afterwards, decided he couldn't get anymore sleep, since he felt so restless. He pondered what to do in the meantime, while Al slept. It started to snow outside, indicating that it was probably below freezing. 'Too cold to go out for a morning walk.' Thought Edward.

He watched the snow accumulate on the ground little by little at the safety of the warm room, even though the touch of the glass of the window was freezing.

The time seemed to fly by, as Alphonse woke up, stood up silently, and tapped his brother on the shoulder. "What's wrong, Edward?" Alphonse asked.

Edward was actually surprised by his younger brother calling him Edward, but responded anyways. "Oh nothing much," He turned his head and grinned, "I was just waiting for you to get up. I didn't want to leave the room without you."

Before Al got to ask why, there was a few heavy knocks on the door. Ed rose from his spot and answered the door. "Hello?" He asked looking at the large man that he defiantly recognized as Armstrong. "Edward Elric, sorry to bother you at such an early hour but the Colonel has ordered me to take you to East Headquarters." Armstrong said in a heavy, slightly depressed voice. It didn't seem like him at all.

"Well, alright. Just wait here a second." Edward said closing the door then getting his boots on while Al stood by silently pretending to look out the window at the snow.

"Al, you stay here, I shouldn't be long." Edward said sighing about having to deal with the colonel. "Oh, ok." Al said glancing at his brother for just a moment.

Edward then flung his red jacket on for protection against the cold and walked to the door and opened it. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Edward said smiling with a slightly worried look on his face.

"This way, Mr.Elric." Armstrong said glumfully leading Edward to a car and Armstrong got behind the wheel and drove Edward to East Headquarters.

**End of first chapter**

**AN: Well, how did you like it? I'll get to typing the second chapter soon, but now my hand is killing me, and screaming for a break. Better give them what they demand. **

**Review this chapter please. **

**-Ed-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Songbirds Are Humming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does. **

**Warning: This contains light yaoi in it. If you can't horribly stand yaoi at all, I suggest you leave. And it was rated Teen because of violence, language, and romance.**

**This chapter: It is rated T for violence and foul language. **

**Pairings: Yaoi: RoyxEd**

**This fan fiction will also work around the brotherly love of Ed and Al. No incest stuff though. **

**Some questions will be answered in this. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**-Ed-Chan**

**Chapter 2**

Edward sighed while watching the buildings go by as the car he was in passed them. He was wondering what Mustang wanted with him. Was it just to call him short? Or maybe a mission for the state.

The car stopped right in front of East Headquarters and Armstrong still kept his eyes on the road ahead. Edward opened the door and got out of the car. When he did, Armstrong started the car again and drove off. Edward watched it go off in confusion but decided it wasn't his problem.

Ed walked up to the guards and he flashed his silver state alchemist pocket watch. "Good morning, Mr.Elric." One of the guards greeted him as the guard opened the gate. Edward walked through the gate and towards the large door of Central then gulped quickly and went inside.

Edward walked down the familiar halls of Headquarters. He finally reached an oak door which he had always known as Colonel Mustang's office. He raised his arm to the door and knocked a few light taps on the door.

"Come in." A very familiar voice said beyond the oak door. Edward opened the door and walked in and walked in front of the desk. "You wanted me sir?" He said curiously.

"Yes. The furher directly has given a mission to you. I'm just here to tell you about it." Mustang smirked because of his own thoughts were about Edward. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a large brown envelope and opened it for Edward.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, you are ordered by Furher King Bradly to hunt down a suspected bomber that should be responsible for the death of many in Central including military personal. Hurry with no haste to complete this mission. Along with you, you shall be accompanied by a handful of soldiers to help you. If this order can not be carried out by The Fullmetal Alchemist, then he shall find someone else of more responsible rank and only the willing may take this task." Mustang read aloud.

"It brings me to say this; you are not going to get yourself in this kind of danger. You will let the adults take care of this, no questions asked." He said firmly.

"But who exactly does this bomber target?" Edward asked Mustang, trying to get as much information from him as he possibly could.

"Mostly the defenseless, but it makes him a full-fledged coward so he shouldn't be too hard to take down." Mustang said, not putting up a fight with Ed.

"Then let me lead it if it isn't as bad as it sounds." Ed protested since he couldn't stand people who cowardly massacre innocent lives.

"I can not allow that. It would put you in danger, and you might be sacrificing your life." Mustang replied firmly behind his decision.

Ed growled and muttered in near defeat. "Since when are you so protective of me over something so little?" He questioned a bit louder than he should of, as the room fell silent after that and Hawkeye soon entered the room. "You may leave, Fullmetal." Roy said staring his wooden desk with a neutral look upon his face.

Edward then bowed his head in respect and in his own way of saying he was sorry, he left Mustang's office, feeling guilty for snapping at him. He did have his own right to make sure he was alright.

He then left Central and got driven home by a soldier who had followed him out. The car soon got to the dorms and opened the door to hear a strange scratching noise at the walls and a long cry of "NOOO!"s.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Songbirds Are Humming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does. **

**Warning: This contains light yaoi in it. If you can't horribly stand yaoi at all, I suggest you leave. And it was rated Teen because of violence, language, and romance.**

**Pairings: Yaoi: RoyxEd**

**This fan fiction will also work around the brotherly love of Ed and Al. No incest stuff though. Because sadly, I'm not that insane.**

**Some questions will be answered in this. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**-Ed-Chan**

**Chapter 3**

Ed soon opened the door and saw a brown fluffball scurry out. "Al..." He said patiently, walking inside and shutting the door. "Yes brother?" Al said innocently, as if nothing had happened. "You know we aren't supposed to have cats in the dorm." Ed sighed taking off his jacket and smiling at Al, trying to fix the scratches in the wall with alchemy, as he scribbled a transmutation circle, and touching it, fixing the walls of scratches.

"I'm sorry but he looked so sad in the cold out there, and I just couldn't help it." Al said trying to explain.

"Alright. We just have to remember we're guests here so we can't create too much of a mess." Ed sighed yet again, contemplating the mission that was supposed to be his. He rubbed his temples as a headache was forming.

"What's wrong?" Al asked in worry, as he neatly put everything away that he had for the cat. "Mustang gave me a mission...but..." He stopped his sentence, remembering the smirk that was on Mustang's lips as he walked in.

"But what, brother?" Al asked curiously, breaking Ed out of his flashback. "But you should probably stay here. I'll be back later." He rushed out the door, not forgetting his coat on the way out, leaving Al behind clueless.

He rushed out into the cold, his breath showing in the air as he ran. He remembered the smirk that played over and over in his mind. He wanted to touch those lips with his own. He then remembered. No military personel could date or be married to another person in the military. Mustang might think he was crazy anyways. His breath was heavy from running so much, and he went into the nearest cafe and got a bagel to cover up from running out of the dorm.

He made his way back to the dorm, only nibbling on the bagel, to proove that was why he ran out, although in a second, he could devor the bagel whole inhumanly. He felt embarrsed that he went out so suddenly just to come back with a bagel.

He went deep into thought about the cold window pane, combined with his own warm breath, and thoughts about his own dreams. He wanted to be by the side of Mustang so badly so someone could comfort him when it rains for him. He wish he could tell him so bad. He wanted to speak out sharply that he...Ed quickly shook the thought from his head.

It took him longer to walk back to the dorms since he had ran the first time. His own thoughts were deep within his head as it started to snow, little by little, 'I love you, Roy Mustang.' He thought as he looked into the sky, his eyes filled with sorrow and lonliness.

Ed then saw Mustang pass him, but Edward stopped him by shouting "Wait!" at him. Roy turned around and did his famous smirk. "What do you want, Fullmetal?" He asked in his normal deep tone. "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were right." Edward apoligized properly. "Ah, so seeing my ideals rational finally?" Roy kept a smirk on his face, while Ed looked miserably at Roy's face, wanting badly to feel those soft appearing lips of his. Ed snapped back to reality and quickly said "Gotta go." before passing Mustang, leaving him standing there, but Mustang continued on to his destination; the bar to shake off some memories for a while.

Ed had finally arrived home and night was approaching but not much difference was in the sky that night, as of the grey clouds filled with percipitation covered the dawn sun. He came in and stared into space while laying on the bed. "Brother...what's wrong?" Al asked worriedly, seeing his brother space out. "Nothing. Just thinking some." Ed said in a plain manner. "Well, I got some dinner/lunch for you to eat when your ready." "Ok." The short conversation was followed by a long silence as the older Elric drifted off to sleep.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**AN: So, like it so far? Please comment on storyline so I can improve it.**


End file.
